Twice The Love
by sarah.write.now
Summary: Nate Grey loves two girls. And they happen to be sisters. And they happen to be complete opposites. And yet... he loves them both with all his heart. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I know, I'm adding another story to my ridiculously long list of "Must Be Updated" multi-chaps, but hey, whatever. NEW STORY! Well, maybe. If you guys don't review, then I'll just delete it. Cause' I don't need to update a story that no one likes, do I? So at least FIVE REVIEWS or I won't continue the story. Later, people.**

**AN: PS: This is my first OC/Character love interest, so be supportive! :)**

They were sisters.

They were two, young, talented, beautiful sisters.

But in reality, they were anything but sisters. Theoretically, scientifically? They're sisters. But those two girls are less alike than Big Bird and Biggie Smalls. You'd think they'd be polar opposites. But no.

They're twins.

There's Brittany. She's so innocent looking. She has big blue eyes with long lashes, and long brown hair that she never, ever dyes. She's all natural. She dresses like she's from Nashville, even though she's from New York City. She's basically Disney's dream girl. She hangs out with those who are truly "pure Disneys" as most people put it. Like Selena Russo. Selena is the only Disney Star who truly stands by her promise of being pure till' marriage. Most of us tried... none succeeded. Except Britt and Selena. Oh, and Demi Torres.

Then there's Vee. (Short for Vanessa) She has long black hair that she dyed when she was twelve and never dyed back. And she has dark, sultry eyes that you can drown in. She has a belly ring, and a tattoo of a peace sign on her left foot. Sometimes she dresses like a princess, sometimes she dresses like a slut. She dresses like she wants to dress, because she's Vee and she doesn't care. She hangs out with those who don't give a crap what other people think. Like Tess Tyler and Caitlyn Gellar.

They're amazing, and terrific, and beautiful, and happy. And I'm in love with them both.

Now to introduce you to the rest of the gang, whom I'm sure you're interested in.

There's Me: Nate Grey. Just so you know, I'm not telling you this entire story. I'm just introducing it. And I guess it's kind of awkward to tell you about me, so I'll just tell you what you probably already know from Wikipedia and . I like playing guitar, I have curly dark hair and dark eyes, I'm obsessed with my music, I'm the youngest of my brother's band: Connect Three.

Shane Grey: He's my older brother. He was the first of all the Disney Stars to break our "promise". It kills him, to know that. He thinks he set an example for us, and he thinks he did a crappy job. He's slightly hilarious, and some say he should trade singing for comedic acts.

Demi Torres: She's Selena's best friend, and she's also still "pure". I know I keep repeating myself, but it's the truth. She has long blackish hair with bangs and she's always singing. She has a killer voice.

Jason Grey: He's kind of.. not there, most of the time. He hates that we get more attention, but I gotta say... he's kind of boring. But he is good for getting beer and cigarettes for us. Even though he has to wear a mousache so it doesn't show up in the papers that he's the male Britney Spears.

Selena Russo: She's really sweet. Honestly, she's such a sweet girl. We used to have a thing, but it wasn't... special. Like, for instance. There were only two times when I really fell in love. And Selena wasn't one of them. There just wasn't a spark. But she's a great friend, and she's dating a guy named Johnathon Cook from Forever the Sickest Kids, and last I heard... they _were _in love.

Miley Stewart: She was the first person I ever fell in love with. She has long, curly, carmel hair and big turqoise eyes. It just didn't work out. What people don't know is that we tried to make it work again last year. (I was sixteen, so was she.) But we couldn't. We were too different. But I'll always love her a little bit. Oh, and if you're wondering. She's one of Vee's best friends. She lost her virginity... to me. So I suppose the tabloids are going to have a field day if they ever find that out.

Tess Tyler: God, I have a lot of friends. Anyway, she's a bombshell, but she's really intimidating, so only Shane ever went after her. They're dating now, but I don't think Tess knows that Shane and Demi sort of have a thing. She'll flip shit when she finds out. She gave her heart to Shane. And surprisingly enough, she never had a boyfriend before Shane. Can't wait for that to happen.

Caitlyn Gellar: Ah, another ex-girlfriend. People are starting to say I get around too much. But I'm safe! (I wear two condoms, okay??) She's the most independant girl I know... next to Vee, of course. But Caitlyn started the independant girl revolution. Before Caitlyn, everyone dressed the same and acted the same. Caitlyn came out and was like, "I'm not wearing a purity ring, cause' I don't really know what I believe yet. I mean, I'm sixteen!" She said that to a major gossip magazine. I forget which one. Disney almost sued Caity for messing up their marketing plan. Ha!

And that's us! So please, just listen to my story. Vee and Britt... they're amazing. I just can't decide which one I love more...

Oh shit.

I'm a wreck.

**AN: Sooo, what did you think? I want Vee to be a real badass, and Britt to be a sweetie pie. I introduced those characters because I thought you'd want to know how the people are portrayed. And none of them are bitches, okay? Miley isn't a slut in this, because I love Miley! I love Selena too, so there! :):):)**


	2. It's Going Down

**AN: Chapter two, my good people! :) This'll be the first "real" chapter. Last chapter was just the introduction.**

Vanessa Munroe was perched on top of her Cherry Red BMW convertible. She tipped her head back and felt the hot, burning sun kiss her face. Her real name was Vanessa.

She went by Vee, though.

She felt her red Aviator sunglasses slide down her perfect ski-slope nose and she pushed them up again, then slid off of her car.

"VeeVee!" Someone yelled behind her. She grinned and tugged on her black pleated miniskirt, then turned around. She knew that voice.

'Tessy Tylery!" She giggled, adding a "y" to Tess's name.

"Vee, did you hear yet?" Tess asked, not smiling.

"No. What?" Vee asked, worry lacing her voice. She thought something was seriously wrong.

"Britt. Is. Back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany Munroe was sitting Indian style on top of her bed. Selena Russo and Demi Torres surrounded her. They were laughing like three friends who hadn't seen each other in three months.

Oh, right. They hadn't seen each other for three months... Selena had been on location in Puerto Rico shooting her new movie. Demi had been on a European tour for her Special Edition album. Brittany had been taking time out to hang out with Taylor Drift **AN: changed name.. legal!** and Miley Stewart in Nashville. She had missed her friends deeply. She loved her friends. But she already knew that things had changed while she was gone. Her sister had drifted away from her and Selena and Demi. It had started when she began hanging out with those "different" girls. Brittany hated when people tried too hard to be different. And, she thought, that's exactly what Tess Tyler and Caitlyn Gellar did. She liked people who conformed to fit what their managers and handlers wanted them to be. Like Selena and Demi. Miley was sort of a back-and-forth girl. She loved everyone.. she was just a lovey type of girl. Taylor was also very back and forth.

But then there was Vee. Britt's sister. It had all started last summer. They had been on top of the charts and the box offices for about a year, and Vee had decided to celebrate.

With Boys.

And Beer.

And... well, sluts.

_"Britty Baby! Come on, let's have some fun tonight! My single just hit number one, and baby, you're TV show is like, booming!" Vee boasted, lifting her chin proudly. Brittany ran her fingers across her bluish vein that was visible through her pale skin. Vee looked at her._

_"No. Vanessa, Jaimee said to stay out of the press. And going out will get us press." Brittany whispered. Jaimee was their manager._

_"You're such a party pooper. Have some fun." Vee muttered. "And my name, is Vee."_

_"Vanessa!" Britt called as her best friend and twin sauntered away._

_"My name. Is. Vee." Was the last thing she heard._

Britt shook the painful memory out of her mind and turned back to her new friends. They were so sweet. But they weren't Vee. Vee was outspoken and independant, and she was the most beautiful person Britt had ever met. But then Vee started hanging out with Tess and Caitlyn, and she started getting a little too outspoken. How many times could Britt tell Vee that shouting, "Purity my ass!" out Connect Three's hotel room window in Houston was a bad idea?

Apparently, four times before it sunk in.

But it made headlines anyway.

_No such thing as bad publicity, darling._

So now? Britt had no respect for Vee.

Little did she know that Vee felt the same way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vee couldn't believe her sister. She was back, and she didn't so much as call? Vee knew her sister was trying to loosen her grip on Vee, but it wouldn't work. Vee may be somewhat of a badass, but she still loved her family. Britt, on the other hand, simply cared about her wholesome reputation. She didn't actually enjoy going to Pinkberry with mom and pops, but hey, if the paps were there, than why not?

And that's where Vee lost respect for Britt.

Oh Damn. Somethings going to go down when the see each other.

And as Tess and Vee slipped into Vee's car, the radio blared.

_Meet me at the mall, it's goin' down. Meet me at the club, it's goin' down. Anywhere you meet me it's sure to go down._

The catchy rap song was probably meaningless to everyone else, including the dude who wrote it.

But it some how summed up Vee and Britt's evening in a few well chosen words.

**AN: I'm a terrible updater, I know. Please review anyway?**


End file.
